


Kiss It Better

by sweetwinter



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Random & Short, Self-Indulgent, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwinter/pseuds/sweetwinter
Summary: Manager Yoon moving in with the band members he's handling because someone caused a little mischief.
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Yoon Jisung, Minhyun & Sungwoon, Seongwu & Jaehwan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Kiss It Better

Jisung drags his luggage to the entrance of a dorm and while pushing the password on the keypad with a heavy heart, the door opens even before he hits open.

A man, same height as his opened the door and welcomes Jisung with a huge grin on his lips. "Manager Yoon is here!" he announced loudly before helping Jisung with his luggage.

Manager Yoon. He's a manager of a band called We One —a four-member group, for about a three years now. It's been a quite slow start with the members but they're gaining recognition lately that things became a little more hectic but that's fine. But gaining popularity can also mean they're under everyone's watch and two weeks ago, someone caused a little mischief while Jisung was taking a short break; that's why the management told him to move in with the members who are currently living at the company dorms.

He got no problems living with the group, the kids are nice and they treat him like their older brother, they listen to his advice and inputs —especially when recording, but Jisung thought it was kinda soon to meet the person who caused the mischief.

"Hyung," Jaehwan, the band vocalist, nudges him. "We heard from Sungwoon hyung you're living with us so we're all waiting for you."

While he was preparing to move in, Sungwoon —another manager was taking care of them or most probably they're took care of Sungwoon.

"Jisung hyung!" Seongwu, the drummer, welcomes Jisung in a hug while Minhyun, their keyboard guy, greeted him a good morning. While, Daniel —the guy in question is nowhere to be found.

"Did you talk?" Jaehwan whispered at Jisung while guiding the older to the kitchen.

Jisung shook his head negatively as he sat by the counter with Jaehwan. "Had no time for that," he sigh. "We haven't seen each other since I got back and I'm not answering messages aside from Sungwoon and other staff."

When he got back, Jisung was called at the office, did this and that, cancelled his lease, pack his things and at the same time he was calling here and there to clear things up and just like that, it's been two long weeks.

Jaehwan taps his shoulder lightly. "Just... don't try screaming at him when you see each other."

"I don't think I have the energy to do that." he said blandly. "How about you guys? What happened to you these two weeks?"

Jisung felt an arm snaked on his shoulder. "Jaehwan and I tried composing together and since you're living with us now, we need your opinion."

"But that doesn't mean it'll get included on your album,"

Seongwu smirked telling him to believe in them when Jisung caught himself staring on the other's face, internally praising his visuals. "Hyung, stop staring, Jaehwan will get jealous."

Jisung rolled his eyes and Jaehwan threw a tissue box at Seongwu, who miraculously caught the flying box.

"Hey, I just finished cleaning. Stop throwing things around—"

"He's in a bad mood because Sungwoon hyung won't be around since you're here." Jaehwan said pointing at Minhyun.

They all know Minhyun likes Sungwoon but wasn't really vocal about it. That's why Jisung is surprised that he's acting pouty and irritated seeing Jaehwan and Seongwu flirt —if them playing around is what you call flirting.

"They started going out few days ago," Seongwu whispered to Jisung but enough to let Minhyun hear them.

"How did you know that?"

"I caught you kissing his hand when we went back from an interview." Jaehwan said before turning his head to Jisung. "Sungwoon hyung stays until late in his room," he informed the older. "Oh, right! Who are you rooming with?" he asked.

There are four rooms in their dorm. Each of the members have their own room and Jisung doesn't want to bother them on their private time. "I can sleep on the couch," he said.

"No, you can't." Minhyun said with his brows furrowed.

"Jaehwan can move to my room," Seongwu suggests and Jaehwan immediately agreed.

"He's rooming with me," A voice from behind interfered their conversation. They all looked back and saw Daniel, their bassist, who just came out from his room with his rugged blonde hair.

Jisung rolled his eyes. "No thanks. I'm fine on the couch,"

"It's too small,"

"Hyung can have my room," Jaehwan said and smiled at their manager.

Daniel knots his forehead. "You can't room with Seongwu hyung. You're too loud together; I can't sleep properly."

Minhyun agreed. The younger has a point but as he observes Jisung, he doesn't look like he wants to room with Daniel. "Hyung can room with me," He glanced at the younger man. "That won't be a problem, right Daniel?"

"How about Sungwoon hyung?"

"Hyung can understand. After all, I'm not the type to go out and drive someone home."

"Ouch!" Jaehwan reacts and chuckles before asking Jisung if he wants some hot tea which the older man replied, "Hot coffee will do,"

"Come on Minhyunie, Daniel was just being a gentleman." Seongwu defends Daniel. "Afterall, he's been telling us he's finally dating his crush."

Crush? Jisung tried so hard not to roll his eyes to the back of his head. The conversation is getting ridiculous that he decided to just scroll on his phone and maybe reply on the messages he missed the past few days.

"Or maybe that's the one he's been going out with."

"No!" Daniel said. "That person is only a friend and I only sent them home that night. Nothing else," The last line was said looking at Jisung's eyes but the older was just looking down on his phone fiddling on his chats.

The guys came silent and Jisung felt the attention to him but Jaehwan came back with a coffee on hand. Jisung thanked the vocalist and lifts up his head to the band members who are still have the attention to him. "What?" he asked them.

"Who are you rooming with?"

Jisung looked at them, then to his phone and said, "You know what, I'll just request to rent a room near here." he said.

"You can't." Seongwu said. "It's too pricey around here."

Minhyun agreed. "It's better for you to stay here. We'll figure things out."

"You're rooming with me." Daniel insists.

Jisung gave him a sharp look. "I'll think about it," he said before sipping on his coffee not realizing that it's still hot. "Ah!" he screamed startling the other guys who all asked if he's okay.

He feels his tongue burns and the roof of his mouth hurts a lot. Jisung felt numb for a moment but the pain almost made him cry. He can feel tears forming on his eyes when he felt someone lift up his chin.

"Does it hurt?" Daniel asked, his face looks worried with his brows furrowed.

"I think I burn my tongue," Jisung replied, unable to say the words properly as he can't feel the tip of his tongue.

"Let me see,"

"I think it's fine already,"

"Let me see," the younger man repeated but in a stern voice.

He can feel Daniel's fingers press both of his cheeks, making him open his mouth and he did. "It's red," Daniel comments upon checking Jisung's mouth. The blonde leaned down and to everyone's surprise, he gave their manager an open-mouthed kiss. Soothing the older's tongue with his and maybe showing off a little bit to his members.

The kiss lasted for quite some time before Daniel breaks it off with a smirk. "Kissed it better," he said with a proud face.

Jisung's face was red and can't believe himself what did they just do in front of his bandmates. He doesn't want to know what's going on inside Daniel's mind and why did he do that. "I'm rooming with Minhyun."

Minhyun taps the table and the couple groaned both pulling out a ten thousand bill.

"I can't believe you're betting who am I rooming with."

"Nope, we're betting if Daniel is your boyfriend." Minhyun said collecting money from the couple.

Jaehwan pouts at Jisung. "I trusted you, hyung."


End file.
